Ares and Aphrodite
by BlueBow
Summary: All Kyota wanted to do was drink her frustrations away. Suffice it to say she manages that and even more; however, she gets in way over her head, and it seems that a certain Saiyan prince is to blame. WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES IN SECOND CHAPTER AND CURSING IS PRESENT AS WELL! Don't like, don't read!
1. Ares

All Kyota wanted to do was drink her frustrations away. Suffice it to say she manages that and even more; however, she gets in way over her head, and it seems that a certain Saiyan prince is to blame. WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES IN SECOND CHAPTER AND CURSING IS PRESENT AS WELL! Don't like, don't read! Please, feel free to post any comments or pointers you may have, as I am still an amateur at writing this kind of stuff! With that out of the way, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1- Ares

Today is not what I'd call a good day.

Let's start with the fact that my adopted daughter, who's actually a human-looking alien from a destroyed planet (don't ask, it's a long story), decided to not only drop out of school because she wanted to have more time to train in order to risk her life to save the earth (that's an even LONGER story), but she also started her training with a male of her race who actually tried and almost succeeded in destroying the earth (are you really asking questions at this point?).

I don't even know why I said yes to little Sonara. She's so sweet and innocent, and she wants to save the world, but, apart from a friend I made rather recently, she's really the only family I have. I get why she'd want to train with a Saiyan, since that's the race she hails from, as a pure-blood; if that's the case, though, why doesn't she train with Goku or Gohan? Not only does Gohan have a similar amount of strength as her, so Goku wouldn't have to change up the training regimen too much, but Goku would also know when to take a fucking break, unlike that arrogant son of a bitch who she idolizes so much for some fucking reason.

Now, self, you may be asking me how I can deal with the stress of my child turning down her education in favor of fighting for the safety of humanity with a person devoid of humanity who I never get tired of hating; well, for me, at least, the answer is obvious.

Get. Fucking. PLASTERED.

Some parent I am, right? Well, brain, you'd be happy to know that I only save drinking for holidays and those special occasions where I can't seem to do anything to calm myself down. Honestly, I like to think that I've learned how to handle my stress to the point where I only need to drink on non-holidays about three or four times a year. So, to answer your predictable question, no, I am not, and never will be an alcoholic.

"Shit, it's cold out here…" I mutter to myself, the early fall breeze waking me from my deep reverie. I must've been looking in through the bar window for about five minutes now. Pfft, I can just imagine some dude walking up to me and saying something lame like, "Hey, it's pretty cold out here, huh? Wanna warm up at my place?" and I don't even respond because I'm so lost in thought. If that had happened, I'm glad that he isn't here anymore, otherwise I'd feel slightly guilty for giving him the cold shoulder, no pun intended, without even giving him a glance…emphasis on _slightly_.

I sigh and pull my blue beanie down over my fluffy white ears. I'm self-conscious about being a half-cat, half-human hybrid, sue me! Well, I'd say I'm more human than cat: after all, I walk on two legs, can actually speak and understand human language, have no whiskers or fur, don't hate water…actually, even though I was born from a human woman and a male cat (I hope you're not asking by this point), I guess I'm more of a "cat girl" from one of those silly shoujo mangas than an actual hybrid; however, since tails are considerably harder to keep conveniently hidden than ears, I separated myself from my extra appendage a long while ago. The fact that my skin is the same color as my ears may also put you off as well… _Ugh, I think too hard too much._

After having another mini existential crisis, like I haven't had enough of those today, I walk into the quaint bar in front of me.

The Pallid Pig is like I always remember it. Moody lighting, soft jazz music floating from the stage area, Hampton polishing glasses behind the counter while humming catchy-to-the-point-of-annoyance pop songs...Crazy as it sounds, even though I don't always drink here, the bar is almost like a second home for me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Hampton greeted me with a big, friendly grin. I elicit a groan, to which the bartender gives a hearty chuckle. If Hampton's humming doesn't annoy you, his puns will. Hell, I've seen people leave because he got too overzealous with his jokes. I still love the big guy, though: he's kinda like the lame dad you wish would stop trying so hard, but you know all he wants is to see you smile. That's how Hampton's always managed his business, being himself and not giving a hoot about what others think.

Unfortunately, I wasn't really in the mood for jokes. I sat down on the velvet seat so I'd be seated directly across from where Hampton was standing.

"What'll it be, Kitten?" That's what Hampton always called me when I first came in. He knew that nickname irritated me, and, on a regular basis, I would've called him out on it, but I didn't really feel like arguing today.

"Haven't decided yet." I said blankly. Old Ham must've caught on to how I was acting, as his demeanor completely shifted with what he said next.

"Kyota, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, his usual grin fading slightly as he tried to gauge how emotional I was. I could tell he was serious since he started using my actual name, Kyota, almost immediately.

"No, no, of course it's not you." I reassured. "I'm just…in a funk, is all."

"Ah, so it's one of those days, huh?"

"Hmhm, you know me too well, Hampton."

The beefy bartender fixed me with a concerned gaze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hampton, even though he looks really scary and big on the outset, is actually a really good listener. He used to be a therapist before he became owner of the Pallid Pig, so he's super perceptive about people's emotional problems, not to mention a fantastic confidant and advice-giver. I've found that the best way of coping with my stress is coming here to bounce my drama off of Hampton and see what he has to say, hence why this place is almost like a second home.

"Maybe later," I reply. "I think I need to loosen up a bit first."

"Well, I'll give you a moment to decide on what you want. It'll be on me tonight."

"Hampton, I can't-"

"No buts or can'ts about it, Kitten. You're gonna have a moment to relax and enjoy yourself, whether you like it or not. Now give that menu a once-over for me, all right?" With that, Hampton turns and starts mixing some drinks for the few other customers he has tonight. I take a moment to look over the menu, placing a slender white finger to my lip in concentration. Despite the name, the Pallid Pig actually has quite a few menu items. Granted, a lot of them are American foods like burgers and steaks and fries, but I find charm in the bar serving food that's so radically different from the others in this little Japanese town.

As I peruse the menu, I hear the door's bell jingle as I presume another person walks in. I'm too absorbed in the menu to look at him, but I know it's a man, or a very brawny woman, based on what I see out of the corner of my eye and how much I heard the stool give under the weight of my neighbor.

Suddenly, I feel my beanie being lifted gently off my head as I hear an eerily familiar voice say, "Are you hiding something under that hat, or are too shy to even look at me?"  
 _Oh fuck._

My ears are now on full display, my hat dangling limply above my head as everything clicks.

 _Fuck._

I turn towards the voice and see a man with black, spiky hair, battle-toned arms, and a grin that could curdle butter in an instant. I know this man. He tried to destroy the earth, and now he lives like it never happened, training my daughter as if she were some sort of animal, and generally eradicating any happiness I do have just by being there.

 _FUCK._

It's Vegeta.

His shit-eating grin vanishes as he realizes who he's talking to.

"Wha-"

"You-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" We both yelp in unison. As if on cue, Hampton returns from mixing the drinks.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asks innocently, but it's as if he isn't even there. The two of us stare daggers at each other for what seems like an eternity. I'm finally the one to break the silence.

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I asked you a question?" I test the waters, seeing if he's in a bitch-and-moan mood (BAMM) tonight.

"I asked you first." He states matter-of-factly.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?"

"No. It sounds stupid." Oh, he's in one of those fucking moods. Then again, when isn't he?

"Never mind though. You'd only know if you were a real man." A verbal kick to the groin causes him to snap his arm out and grab me by the collar, bringing me obscenely close to his face.

"I dare you to say that again knowing I could wipe you off this surface in a millisecond!" When I said I wanted to see if he was in a BAMM tonight, and then realized that that was a stupid test, I meant to say I was testing to see in how bad of a BAMM he was tonight, as he's always on one of the levels of the bitch-o-meter, you just never know which. Suffice it to say that he's a very bitchy person tonight. I let my lips rip back into a snarl as I say, "I said, you are not-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off you two!" Hampton's bellow calls us both back from the air pocket we'd created separate from everyone else. Vegeta lets go of my shirt and I retreat back to my seat. Of course, Ham isn't done chastising us yet. "Now I don't mind if you two need to have a lover's quarrel, but please refrain from disturbing the other paying customers! Sort yourselves out like people, not animals, all right?"

Given a moment to breathe, the two of us do just that. A few seconds later and the bartender pipes up again. "So what's your name, son?" Hampton, being the guy that he is, always wants to know the names of his customers. "Any creature who can enjoy the value of food and drink is a friend of mine, and a man can never have too many friends," he always says; however, Vegeta is not someone anyone, not even someone as open-minded as Hampton, would want to have as a friend. Reaffirming my criticisms of his character, the stuck-up prince says this:  
"Sorry, but I don't give my name to plebeians."

Hampton's eyes dart down for a second, the only evidence of a downcast expression, before he turns to fill a glass for another customer. As soon as his eyes are off us, I turn to Vegeta and say, "Could you not be an ass for like five minutes? You're offending my friend." To which he retorts, "Oh, really? Could you possibly shut your yap for five minutes? You're offending everyone in this bar."

I stand up suddenly, the chair squeaking sadly from the startling amount of force placed upon it in so short a span of time. "Okay, listen, you. I've had enough of your-"

"Ah-HEM!" I'm stopped by the sound of Hampton clearing his throat, deterring me from finishing my rant. I slump back down onto my stool, and take a long, deep breath.

"Look, we both came here for a reason, so there's no point trying to kick each other out when clearly neither of us was winning." I look squarely into his eyes as I try to search for any remnant of his humanity, if there is one. "Can we just put our differences aside for one night, so we don't end up sober and dissatisfied?"

The prince looks at me with a slightly perturbed expression. "How did you know I-"  
"I had a hunch." I cut him off. If I'm going to have any small victory against him tonight, at least I didn't let him finish a sentence.

Breathing a sigh, of relief, I assume, Ham comes back over and, pretending like nothing had ever happened, he remarks, "So, have the two lovebirds finished their little squabble?"  
For a moment, I forget how to breathe. I feel my face heat up like a sauna, and I'm pretty sure Vegeta's eyes are bulging.

"Kidding, kidding! You two really need to loosen up!" Hampton chuckles like that was the funniest joke in the world. _Fuck, I wish he'd warned me of a joke like that, how embarrassing!_ Then again, the fact that he even caught the self-proclaimed Saiyan prince off-guard does allow me to smirk a bit.

"So, have you both decided on what you want tonight?" he takes out a pen and notepad, even though I know he can remember three different orders off the top of his head at once. Hampton just wants customers to know that he's paying attention…plus, you never know when your memory might slip up.

"Sake, please." I answer exhaustedly. All this back and forth has tired me out.

"I'll take a beer." Vegeta doesn't even glance at the menu. _Fucking knew he only wanted to get smashed._

"Beer." Another man in a fancy hat calls out from a few seats down.

"Coming right up!" Hampton addresses all of us and turns back to the bottles lined up along the wall, starting all three of our mixtures.

I clear my throat and try asking my first question again.

"So, why did you come here? If you don't mind my asking." I knew he minded, but I was going to keep my word, dammit, even if I knew he wouldn't and would continue poking and prodding me with insults. He's silent for a moment before he speaks up.

"Stressed." That's all he says.

"About…?"

"Well, your kid is proving to be a nuisance all on her own…" _Fucking knew he'd take a shot at Sonara_. I'm about to remind him of our unofficial peace treaty, but then he continues, "…but she's nothing compared to that blue-haired woman."

"Bulma?" I mean, I knew she could be a bitch sometimes, but I've learned to tolerate her moody tendencies. Every girl has her bitch mode, as I always say. "What's the deal between you and her, anyway?"

"Well, I ended up making her night sometime last year, and somehow that ended up making her 'pregnant'." He gestured air quotes around the word "pregnant". Wait, if male and female Saiyan organelles work similarly to those of humans, then how does he not know what pregnancy is?...I open my mouth to ask, but then think better of it and shut it. Besides, Vegeta looks like he's actually calming down now that he's talking about it.

"So she tells me that until I start supporting the family, I won't be giving it to her anytime soon." Timely as ever, Hampton comes back over with the beer and sake. I thank him and take a tentative sip from my drink, while Vegeta tips the frosted glass mug back and downs the whole drink in one go. He looks back to me and asks, "Does that answer your question?"

Ignoring the fresh alcohol on his breath, I am about to say yes, but then I think for a moment.

"Wait, why'd you come to drink, then?"

"I just told you, that-"

Suddenly, it all clicks. The way he started talking to me before he realized who he was talking to, the way he frisked my hat off, it seemed like he was-

"You didn't come here to drink your sorrows away." I state, matter-of-factly. His eyes bulge slightly. I guess he didn't expect me to catch on so fast, let alone at all. I turn so my whole body is facing him. Looking him square in the eye, a sneer on my face, I say:

"You only came here to stick yourself in some unsuspecting girl who wouldn't say no, didn't you?"

The air is still for a moment, him startled, and I disgusted. I ponder what to ask him next, though, it's an obvious question. He's an awful person, but would he go… _that far?_

"You don't…have any roofies on you…do you?"

He looks at me questioningly before replying:

"Is that some form of foreign currency?"  
I breathe a heavy sigh of relief that I never realized I'd been holding. Again, Vegeta looks confused, and so I say, "Yes, roofies are…a currency…for some people…" Not a complete lie, but not a complete truth either. I look back to him. He doesn't seem convinced. My eyes cast about, desperate for something to focus on besides him, and then I realize that I've only taken the tiniest sip from my sake. I turn myself back around to the counter. Vegeta seems to have gotten the hint that I wanted to end the conversation, or he just lost interest, and returns to his now-full again mug of beer.

I look up from the dilated fluid in my cup to see Hampton fiddling with a small, darkly-colored bottle of sorts. Recognizing the shape and size, I pipe up and ask,

"Ooh, making a new cologne, are we?" I ask teasingly. Cologne creation is just one of Ham's many hobbies, but he loves making new scents that, according to him, will finally bring in the woman of his dreams. I have yet to meet this woman, so I can never tell if he's being serious. Hampton looks startled and nearly loses his grip on the small container as he turns towards me. He places the bottle on the counter so I can read the label. The bottle is a very deep shade of green glass, so dark that I can't even see the liquid inside. I pick it up and begin to peruse the ingredients.

"Paperwhite Flower, Puncture Vine, Muira puama, Tongkat Ali, water, and…?" I pick up the bottle, not believing what I'm reading. "…Horny goat weed?" I look up from the bottle with a cocked eyebrow to see Ham visibly sweating bullets. I set the bottle back on the counter where he had originally placed it, between Vegeta and I, and lean forward on my elbows, fists holding my chin up.

"Dare I ask what _this kind_ of cologne is meant to do to your dream girl?" I question with a smirk. I only meant to tease him, but Hampton looks downcast as he responds to my question. "It's not…a cologne. At least, not in the traditional sense…"

I cock my head in confusion. A non-traditional cologne? Hampton scans the area, looking right, then left, then back again, before leaning in and whispering further details.

"It's a very, _very_ potent aphrodisiac. A friend of mine has a very…unusual job, and she commissioned me to make it so her occupation would be made easier." Aphrodisiac…I feel I've heard of what that is, but I can't remember for the life of me what it's supposed to do. As if reading my mind, esper that he is, Hampton continues. "Aphrodisiacs do have medicinal properties, but their main use is in stimulating the reproductive organelles of males and females of most species…To put it bluntly, what I have is a bottle of horny juice. Very, very, _very_ powerful horny juice, using the most stimulating of the world's natural ingredients. It could make a woman or a man sexually aroused for days on end!"

"Sounds like it would be a godsend during-ohhhh…" I respond, finally realizing the "occupation" of Hampton's friend.

"Understand? That liquid could be lethal if placed in the wrong hands, so, as the concoctor, I must be vigilant, always keeping an eye on-" He stops midsentence, looking to where he had placed the bottle last. Again, I see sweat pour off him in waves. I follow his gaze to see that-

-The bottle is gone.

"FUCK!" I scream involuntarily, jolting from my seat. Hampton looks to me with a finger pressed to his lips, telling me to keep quiet about something so dangerous. "Oh, sorry. FUCK!" I whisper instead.

Hampton rolls his eyes, and rushes around the counter to where I'm standing. "We need to find it." He murmurs. "Really? No shit!" I whisper back, hysterical about someone with bad intentions making off with the bottle.

"Calm down. It has to be around here somewhere." Hampton mutters, clearly saying that more to himself than to me. "Please, Kyota, help me check behind the counter?"

"Yeah, sure, of course!" I follow him behind the bar, and get down on my hands and knees, carefully tapping the ground with my fingers as I crawl along the dusty floor, hoping my hand will knock against the bottle. Ham crawls to the opposite side of the bar, looking as hard as I am. We must've been on our hands and knees for about two minutes, before Vegeta, who I'd forgotten was even there, speaks up.

"I think I found it." He calls out to me from over the counter. I stand up and see that he's pointing at the floor on his side of the bar. I walk around the counter to find the bottle lying on its side at his feet, undamaged. I scramble to pick it up, and I shake it slightly to make sure there's still liquid. A small sloshing sound reaches my ears as I shake.

"We're good, Hampton!" I exclaim excitedly. Hampton tells me to shush again, but he also looks happy. Vegeta has this look on his face as if to say that he's glad we can both finally shut up.

"Well, from now on, I'm keeping this where no one will even think to look!" Finally reaching a conclusion, Hampton rushes to the back room while making sure he has a firm grip on the bottle. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Uhm, I never thought I'd say this, but, thank you, Vegeta…" I say while trying to give him the best smile I can.

He doesn't look at me, instead focusing on his third beer mug, as he says, "It was nothing."

I return to my seat next to him and begin finishing off my sake. I start to think that, after listening to his troubles tonight and seeing him help Hampton a little, maybe Vegeta's not as bad as I thought. Sure, he's spoiled, and arrogant, and he's done a lot of awful things…but maybe he can redeem himself. Sonara likes to think that everyone deserves a second chance in life, which may be why she hangs around Vegeta so much: she wants to help him redeem himself and become a better person. I, on the other hand, feel second chances have to be earned, and while Vegeta is nowhere near repenting for all of his sins, he's at least making baby steps.

Suddenly, I feel like all my stress has dissipated after tonight. I don't even feel the need to finish off my bottle of sake, but I do end up downing the rest of the small cup. As I begin to head out, I say good-bye and thank you to Hampton, to which he says, "Don't mention it, Kitten! And don't get too crazy out there!" I laugh, and turn to Vegeta.

"Hey, about what I said earlier…I'm…sorry about that." I apologized. He turned and, surprisingly, responded to my smile with one of his own, more of a smirk than a smile though.

"You don't need to apologize. You've already made it up to me." …Cryptic, until I realize that he's talking about me hearing him out. At least, I think? I feel a bit heated by the sake, and, determined to fly home before the heat wears off, I wave goodbye to the two of them and run out the door. The early autumn breeze feels good on my face as it whips through my long white locks. I don't normally sleep well after going to the Pallid Pig, but I think tonight is gonna be a bit different.


	2. Aphrodite

Chapter 2- Aphrodite

I gasp and jolt out of bed. I look over to the analog clock on the wall. Three-fourteen. I bring a hand down my face as I try to recall the details of the dream that scared me awake. Unfortunately, I can't remember it clearly. _Well, that's just dandy. Now I have to trek outside and use the bathroom in the dark. Lovely._

I roll out from under the covers and begin to strip. I don my woolen bathrobe and tie the rope at my waist so the robe stays closed. I do this because I don't want to have to fiddle with my boxer shorts in the middle of the woods at night. Venturing out of my room, down the hall, through the kitchen and living room to the front door is not difficult. I mean, this house has kept me well-taken-care-of for the past fifteen years, so I know the place like the back of my hand. It's just inconvenient when I had thought I would sleep soundly through the night. Apparently, my bladder had other plans.

The house is empty, so I don't have to worry about waking anyone up. Sonara is currently undergoing training, but she told me that first she had to "brave the dangers of the wild" before she begins learning from Vegeta. Considering what we're to be up against in two years, she really doesn't have anything to worry about, especially concerning the so-called "dangers" out in the world, as she's already proven her potential to be great. I still can't help worrying about her though.

I carefully slide the screen door closed behind me and begin to walk into the woods behind the house. The darkness cloaks the normally brightly-colored trees in a duller tint, cloaking me as I walk through the forest. I finally find a place that's far enough from the house, until I reach a tree where I can relieve myself in peace.

I begin to untie my robe, but then I realize that this feeling is different from my usual need to relieve myself. Instead of my nether regions stinging, screaming at me to just take a piss already, I feel this strange heat curling inside of me, spreading from there to my pelvic region to my chest as I think about the feeling.

A cold breeze wakes me from my thoughts, reminding me that I should've worn more into the night than a bathrobe. Granted, I wouldn't have taken more than ten minutes outside, but I can't stand the cold.

"I should go get my hat…" I say, beginning to walk back to my house. I stop short when I realize that Vegeta never actually gave me my hat back after unintentionally flirting with me. I groan involuntarily. _God, I have to go see him again_. Pushing my worries down about what the hell my body's decided to do, I prioritize getting my beanie back, and I start to focus on Vegeta's power level. Finding him rather easily, I begin flying off in the direction of the power source.

After clearing the trees, all I can see is the ocean stretching out beneath me and the night sky arcing overhead. _It shouldn't be too long before I reach him_ , I think. _His power level feels closer with every meter I fly._

 _What's he doing, I wonder?_...My mind paints a picture of a simple bedroom, Vegeta standing in front of the dresser. Exhausted, he slowly pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his rippling muscles underneath. He tosses his shirt into a corner of the room before moving onto his pants. Following the fate of his shirt, he then moves on to his boxers, and-

 _WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!_ I realize that my face is obscenely hot, and I can't seem to slow down my breathing. The flight isn't that strenuous, so why am I…? I feel an overwhelming dampness between my legs. Is that why I feel so warm? I don't stop flying. _I'm just going to fly over and grab my hat and fly back. It's simple. Whatever I'm feeling, it can wait until after I've gotten back home._

I touch down in a plot of grass, standing before a lodge-like building. It looks almost like a log cabin, but with stairs leading up to the porch, and the fact that it actually looks nice. If Vegeta's power level is coming from here, I can't imagine that there are any more people in or around the place. The place looks like it hasn't been kept well for the past few months, so either Vegeta doesn't know how to take care of a house or he just stole it from some unsuspecting civilians. Either one of those is valid in my mind. I creep up the stairs, careful not to let the wet escape, cross the threshold, and knock on the door. My face is still hot, and, while my breathing has slowed, it's still deeper than it normally should be.

After two minutes, he still hasn't come to answer the door, so I knock again, louder this time. _So what am I going to say when he answers the door? Hi, sorry to wake you, but I think you absconded with my hat? It's better than nothing, I guess._ I imagine him stepping out of the way of the door, allowing me to enter. I spy my beanie sitting on top of the dresser, and as I walk over to claim it, I hear the door shut and lock. I can feel his breath on my neck as he rests his hands on my thighs, sliding his hands across them until he reaches my-

The door opens suddenly, the hinges squealing in dissatisfaction, as I am jolted from my dream. There he stands, wearing a white t-shirt and red plaid boxer shorts. For a moment, we just stand there, staring each other down, his expression confused, mine bewildered.

"Can I help you?" He asks sardonically. I don't answer.

My body doesn't feel like my own anymore. It's so hot that I feel myself being pushed out of my own shell, as my muscles and bones decide what to do next for me. My hands reach down and begin to untie my robe, pulling the strings apart and opening the robe. Vegeta only watches raptly as the woolen cloth slips from my shoulders to the ground, leaving me wearing nothing in the cold of the night. He steps backwards into the lodge, not displeased, but not expectant of this behavior…at least, that's how I gauge his reaction. I follow, leaving my robe on the doorstep. I shut the door behind me and lock it without turning my body away. The only things in the room are a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a door which presumably leads to the bathroom. The place has a homey vibe, not too much, but not too little for one person or two. I don't see my hat anywhere.

My mind wants to run and hide. My mind wants to escape and pretend this never happened.

My body wants to stay.

I step forward, not stopping until I'm directly in front of him.

My mind asks "Why are you still here? Why aren't you leaving?"

My body asks "Why do you care?"

I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my face dangerously close to his, and I murmur, "What, are you afraid? Don't you want to prove how _powerful_ you are…?"

My mind screams, "You don't want this!"

My body responds, "No."  
"You need this."

Vegeta seems to take this as all the consent he needs, as he flashes that trademark smirk of his, tangles his fingers into my hair, and pulls me towards him. My body melds to his as soon as his lips touch mine. _Softer than I thought…_

He begins moving his mouth against mine as his other hand drifts up my thigh, past my waist, up to my breast. I gasp against his mouth at his touch. Vegeta takes this as an incentive. He forces his tongue past my lips and starts exploring my mouth. I moan as I feel his wet appendage inside while he alternates between groping my breast and occasionally pinching my nipple. I allow my tongue to reach out and tangle with his while my hands retract from around his neck and reach under his shirt, feeling his muscles and callouses under my palms and fingertips. Lost in the moment, I rock my body into his, to which he responds by placing his hands under my legs and lifting me up, keeping our mouths connected. He tosses me unceremoniously onto the bed, and he follows to where I landed on my side, straddling me from above. Thankfully the bed was comfortable enough that the throw didn't hurt, but I still would rather not be treated like a rag doll. I'm about to speak out, turning so I face him, but I become distracted watching him pull his shirt over his head, revealing his battle-worn torso to me. I feel my face heat up looking at him, though I really shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I have seen him train shirtless before.

"Like what you see?" He snarks at me, his lips turning up into an arrogant grin.

I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be doing this. I try and move away from him, but my body refuses to respond, only fidgeting slightly in anticipation. Am I actually consenting to this?!

Before I can say anything, the prince leans over my shoulder and begins nibbling at my neck. I take a sharp breath, wondering how I would ever be turned on by being bitten. I'm not given even one second to think further as I feel fingers roughly stroking my vagina. Along the sides of the opening and then over the cave itself, alternating as he thumbs my clitoris.

"V-Vegeta…That's-ah!" I'm cut off by a pair of fingers being forced in. He doesn't even wait for my okay as he pulls them out and pushes them back in again. I feel myself trembling over his digits, as he forces them ever deeper. Back out, then back in again. Out, then in again. This continues until he finally drags them away, a string of ejaculate trailing between my entrance and his fingers. I watch him move off from his position to a place further down the bed. I start to lean up, thinking that it's over, but he doesn't even look at me as he pushes my body back down with one hand. I can't see what he's doing anymore. Frustrated, I close my eyes as I wait anticipatory of his next move. I should've expected what he'd do next, before I notice a familiar wet appendage beginning to trail around the shell of my womanhood. My body arches up instinctively as he laps at the folds of my genitals, occasionally letting his tongue curl about my clit. I moan involuntarily as he eats me out ravenously, tongue-fucking me into submission. I feel his tongue pull away suddenly, and I hear the bed creak as I hear him get up. I open my eyes again and see him standing next to the bed. He pulls off his boxers and throws them into a corner of the room. _Yikes, if_ that _couldn't fit Bulma, I can't imagine what it would do to me!_

"Now it's your turn." He demands. I look up at him with a question playing on my lips, before he puts a hand behind my head and pushes it towards his now exposed member.

"Understand now?" he asks down to me. I nod without further argument.

I can't lie to myself and say I don't want this anymore when my own body won't even listen.

I take his dick in my hand and begin sliding it up and down, from the tip, to the shaft, and then back again. Establishing a rhythm, I wonder if he's satisfied with just this. Clearly, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"Be a bit bolder, won't you?" He says sarcastically, nudging me with his prick. I comply and give his manhood a tentative lick. I don't stop moving my hand as I run my tongue along the same route. I suck on the tip a bit before placing his organelle in my mouth. I feel him shudder. He won't admit it, but he's enjoying this too, I can tell. Adjusting to the foreign object occupying my mouth, I try and move my tongue around a bit, not able to move it anywhere without tasting him. Continuing to stroke his shaft, I move my mouth back and forth along his length. He tangles his fingers in my hair, clutching a bit tighter as I get closer to the shaft and loosening as I ebb from it. After several minutes, he shudders and thrusts his member down my throat, forcing me to swallow his load. It tastes salty and thick as it slips down my throat to rest in my stomach. I take my mouth off of his now erect penis and wipe my face with the back of my hand. Vegeta puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back down onto the bed, keeping his body pressed against mine until my back has made contact with the sheets. Sweat trickles down my spine as I watch him straddle me. He opens my legs until he has a clear view of my vagina. I gulp as I watch him shift so his tip is pressed against my slit. I don't think he cares, but at least I'm wet enough that this won't hurt as much as it should. I turn away and shut my eyes as I wait for the inevitable pain to come.

Nothing happens. Time seems to have stopped.

I open my eyes and glance toward the prince. He's giving me a disapproving look. He gently grips my chin and turns my face towards his.

"You should pay attention. It's not every day that you can be screwed by royalty." Again, he smirks. _God, he's a fucking dick._ His eyes dart around a bit, looking up and down my body. _Does he want me to be in a certain position?_ He finally moves his hand down and grips my left wrist in his hand, hard, and places it above my head, the other hand he uses to push my right thigh up, allowing him easier access. I feel his tip again at my entrance.

"Like I said, pay attention." His expression turns serious as I nod. My eyes never stray from his as he prepares to strip me of my virginity. He thrusts forward with every bit of strength he has, blasting past my hymen, causing me to scream out in agony. _It stings, it stings, it stings, it STINGS._ He adjusts to having my walls clench around him so tightly, which also gives me time to adjust to this foreign object desecrating my body. Somehow I'm able to withstand all, what, eight inches of him?

The break subsides, as does the pain slightly, as Vegeta pulls out and thrusts back in. I moan as I feel every bit of him. My pinned hand clenches and unclenches as he thrusts deeper and deeper into me.

It feels so good and so hot, I can't imagine why I even thought of saying no. My body is encompassed in a swelling blanket of ecstasy until he hits just the right point inside of me. I scream out his name as he makes contact with my G-spot. Aside from the disapproving squeaks of the old bed, I can only hear the sound of his skin slapping against mine, and the sounds of our labored breathing coalescing into one breath after another.

Sweat is pouring off of his face as he thrusts in time to our breathing and moans. I can't help myself. I reach up with my free hand to caress his face. He looks down at me. I bring his face closer to mine and invite my own tongue into his open mouth as our appendages pick up their tango again. I moan against his mouth as he continues to thrust into me. I'm not given enough time to think before I feel his member pulse inside of me. He moves away from my face and lets go of my wrist, positioning his hands on both of my thighs, pushing as deep as he possibly can into my womanhood. I can't fight against his electric touch as he pushes in with a sense of finality, getting one last feel of me as he releases inside.

Coming down from our highs, he pulls out of me, leaving a trail of his semen behind. I lay there, exhausted, as I feel our juices mixing, flowing out and pooling on the comforter beneath me. Vegeta is panting too, but his member is still erect. I force myself up as I look him in the eye.

"Heh, didn't think you'd be satisfied after just one go." I tease, allowing myself to smirk in response to all the times he's smirked at me. He seems a bit surprised as he watches me reposition myself so I'm on my hands and knees in the middle of the bed, turning to see him still standing there, as if not knowing what to do. _Hmhm, didn't think I'd be this full of vim and vigor, eh? I'll give you a better time than even Bulma ever could!_

"What, are you waiting for an invitation?" I ask with a sarcastic tone. Vegeta seems to snap out of his thoughts as he follows me onto the bed, kneeling behind me and pressing his member against my entrance again.

He pushes in as far as he can go like the first time, but this time, there's no pain. Only bliss.

He quickly gets into the rhythm that pleases us both. I feel him pushing in with more force than before. He must've been holding back. I'm startled as I feel his weight shift so that his chest is making contact with my back. I shiver as I feel his toned abdominal muscles rubbing against my spine. I gasp when I feel his hands on me, one fondling and pinching at my breast, the other thumbing my clitoris while his fingers join his dick in penetrating me. My arms give out underneath me, but he still holds me up. I moan incoherently as his touch sparks miniature fires under the surface of my skin. I'm so awash in pleasure that I don't immediately realize that he's talking to me. He leans next to my ear as he repeats himself. I shudder feeling his hot breath on the soft shell.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He hisses, pushing his fingers up to the knuckles into me. I moan out again before responding.

"I-I w-want you to-ahn!" I murmur, cut off by him biting my neck, worrying the skin between his teeth.

"I can't do anything to you if I can't hear you." He pauses his thrusts to run his tongue up and down my neck. I pant at the wet touch.

"I could give you anything you want, do anything you want to you. I could give you more pleasure than you know what to do with." He leaves another mark on my neck, alternating between licking and nipping at the thin skin. Satisfied with the new brand he's made, he speaks to me again, "So, what do you want?"

He begins stroking at my slit with one hand while pulling me up against him by the breast, shifting so that I'm kneeling like him. His member is still deep in my vagina, albeit not as deep as before.

"Haa…haaa…aahn…" I moan incoherently as I embrace his warm touch. My need for him is blurring out any semblance of logic I could supply. I can't even talk, I'm so overcome with heat and need and want and just the undeniable feeling of pleasure.

Suddenly, Vegeta pulls out and slides off the bed, leaving me kneeling on the bed, baring it all for anyone who would look. He walks over to the bathroom, as if to demonstrate that we were done with our rendezvous. Every part of me quivers with need as I slide quickly off the bed and call out to him.

"Vegeta! Please, wait!" He stops with his hand on the knob, turning to me. We stare at each other for a moment before I realize what he wants me to do. He wants me to answer his question.

Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm on my elbows and knees, bowing as if in apology. I can't stop my voice from shaking as I tell him what I want.

"I-I just want to have you inside of me again…" I look up again at him, sitting back on my legs, as I reaffirm my desperate plea. "Please…"

He takes his hand off the doorknob and walks over to me. The prince bends down on one knee and takes my chin in his hand. I've lost count of how many times he's smirked tonight as his lips twist up again.

"Good girl." He plants a chaste kiss on my lips before grasping my arm and pulling me up. He pushes me up against the wall near the door and rests his open palms on the wall behind me, looking me up and down, taking in every inch of my bare body. My face steadily heats as his smile only grows on his face.

"You'd easily be the apple of every Saiyan's eye if you lived back on Planet Vegeta." He asserts. _Is he trying to compliment me?_ No sooner does that thought cross my mind and Vegeta puts his hands between my legs and pushes me up and against the wall by the undersides of my thighs. He allows the tip of his prick to touch my entrance again, looking up to make sure I'm "paying attention" like he wants me to. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck as he thrusts strong and fast into me for a third time, burying himself up to the hilt into my body. I moan out his name in pure ecstasy, losing myself as my walls encase his genitals.

For the third time tonight, we make love like the sinning fools we are. I can't help thinking of how much I don't care about the world around me as I just lose myself in the feeling of heat and Vegeta.

Bulma would be pissed off beyond belief, but I don't care. _Thrust._

Sonara would be confused as hell, but I don't care. _Thrust_.

I'm gonna go to hell for doing something like this, but I don't care. _Thrust_.

In and out. In and out. In and out. Falling into a state of carefree nature with every decisive dig he makes into my body. Further and further until all I feel is the pleasure and the heat and the Vegeta and nothing else.

"V-Vegeta…I-I don't think I can…" My strength is fading, my body slowly turning limp. Vegeta seems to be growing weaker, too.

"K-Kyota…" He moans, catching me off-guard. His eyes are closed. I take his face in my hands, to which he opens his eyes and looks at me. I smile gently as I press our lips together one final time. This seems to give him the strength to finish as he pushes into me with renewed vigor, making contact with my pleasure point as we both release.

He comes down from his high before I do, pulling out of me and carrying me over to the bed. The prince lays me down on the bed as I close my eyes without any objections. He walks over to the other side of the bed and lies down himself, pulling the covers over the both of us as he seems to fall asleep almost immediately. All I hear as I drift off into slumber is our labored breathing and my own heartbeat.


End file.
